Naruto The Alpha Stigma
by Nice'n Easy
Summary: "Monster, Devil, God, Hero, call me what you will" Naruto spoke with dark amusement before laughing again. "First Comes Destruction. I Create Nothing, I Forgive Nothing, I Save Nothing. I Just Erase…" Naruto spoke hauntingly he approached the yelling man and placed his hand on his head. " ...Completely."


_**Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own anything of "Naruto or legend of legendary heroes"**

_Chapter 1: The Awakening_

Gatuo kicked the broken of haku "the bitch got what was coming" The hundred so mercenaries laughed as he looked up with a sick grin." Now all is left is to kill the rest of you and teach this village a lesson."

"Gatuo you traitorous bastard i'm going to kill you" Zabuza yelled at him stepping forward sharp teeth bared as his limp arms swinging at his side

"Ha ha look at you, you can't even move your arms. You know what i'll leave you alive so that you can watch as we manulat your friend here" the bastard sneered as he kicked haku's body.

"Kakashi give me a kuni now i'm going to kill him" said Zabuza darkly. kakashi nodded tosing a kunai to him which he caught with his teeth. As he prepared to charge something Changed in the air as dark pressure descended upon them. everything on the bridge stopped as the pressure grew causing the weakening beings on the bridge to fall to their knees. then the silence was broken by a Dark unholy laughter echoing across the bridge, everyone turn towards the back the bridge were naruto stood.

Naruto was different, he stood slouched with eyes covered by his wet shaggy hair, his jumpsuit was cover in small patches of blood and needles. But thing that was most desterbing about him was the unholy red glow coming from his eyes as he continued to release the huating laugh.

"N-n-naruto w-what the he.." Kakashi struggle to say between the pressure and shock but halted as naruto raise his head to reveal two unholy blue glowing pentagrams for eyes, naruto stared for around laughing darkly before vanishing in reddish purple mist.

A dark fog come over Naruto vision as he stood frozen at the sight of haku's body, "Death is all around you, they killed your friend" A dark voice echoed in his mind as images of numerous techniques and formulas started to engraven themselves into his mind, " The world is yours to take, you can stop this, all you have to do is open up, release it and kill till everything disappears before your eyes." "open up… release... disappear…" naruto repeated unconsciously before his eyes started to burn and his mind went blank

Naruto reappeared crouched in front of a mercenary to the right of Gatou, staring into the mans eyes "Weakling" naruto voice echoed with a darkness across bridge as the man before him vaporizes into red mist.

Everyone staggered back at the sight. "monster!" one the mercenaries yelled as he tried to to retreat. The dark laughter started again. "Monster, Devil, God, Hero, call me what you will" Naruto spoke with dark amusement before laughing again.

"K-kill the monster, idiots" Gatuo yelled at his men. hearing this the mercenary surged forward sending dozens of explosive tagged kuni towards naruto. the kuni all explode upon impact leaving a large smoke screen. the dark laughter appeared all around them growing louder, the smoke cleared to reveal a large crater in the bridge, but naruto stood unscaved with a dark red shield extending from his hand.

"Analysis existence and release" Naruto spoke swinging his hand to the side as beam of red energy shot out from it decapitating several of the men. "H-he's a god, No please!" yelled a man as they started to panic. Naruto appeared before them " First Comes Destruction. I Create Nothing, I Forgive Nothing, I Save Nothing. I Just Erase…" Naruto spoke hauntingly he approached the yelling man and placed his hand on his head. " ..._Completely_." naruto finished as he vaporized the man into a mist of red. As the man vaporizes so does all the water around the bridge in a thirty foot radius leaving a dry bottom for all to see.

Seeing this caused the remaining to run . Laughing darkly naruto started to appear before each them turning them into a bloody mist one after another chanting Shatter, Collapse, Break. after a few minutes naruto appeared in the middle of the bridge laughing with his back to Gatou, zabuza and the others as there was no left but a blood soaked bridged.

"Your dead" gatou screamed as he pulled a sword from his cane and ran at naruto but halted as naruto appeared before him and grabbed his neck. "disappear" Naruto whisper as he remove his head from his body

Laughing darkly naruto turn back to the other and stared march there way causing them to go on was needed as suddenly naruto's eyes closed and he pitched forward in faint, collapsing to the bloody ground and the water of the lake to collapse into the hole causing massive waves around the bridge.

Seeing this kakashi ran towards naruto's fallen body. reaching down and checking his pulse kakashi releases a sigh of relief at the faint one he had. a shadow fell over him, looking up kakashi saw it was zabuza looking sadly down at battered form of haku. looking over at the unconscious forms of his students and the bridge builder, kakashi asked " what will you do Know" " don't know, most likely return to the mist and help with the resistance" looking at Naruto, Zabuza released a dark grin "what happen to the kid, here i thought i was a demon, that was just insane" "i don't know but i'm going to find out"


End file.
